Glass Rose
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Yato is going to have some fun at Camp Half-Blood. Post Blood of Olympus. Yato has many fears for being a son of Hades. Slight Percico and Yato x Trenton (More Pairings listed on the Chapter 3 page). The adventure has only just begun...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I went back & read this over again & I do feel like continuing this awesome story. I think I'll turn this into a series or call it the 'Rose' project or plans... **_**Original speech: This is just an idea I got after listening to the Vocaloid song: Alice Human Sacrifice. Of course it was one of the fan-made with the characters of the original were voice modified.**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Upon a storming fall night a boy stumbles into the Cross Academy grounds & collapses just inside the gates. Else where in the path towards the Boy is Zero Kiryu doing his Disciplinary committee duties. As Zero walks along the path he spots a limp body. He questions if the boy is vampire, but the atmosphere doesn't read vampire. Zero picks the boy up. This boy is only 17 & dark gray hair. Zero brings the boy back in silence.

X Zero enters the Headmaster Cross's Office X

"Zero—who is this?" Kaien Cross happily asks

"A boy I found at the gate. He's very faint." Zero grumbles placing the boy on the desk.

"Ah…Let me see here." Kaien says checking the boy's heart. Kaien then does CPR on the boy & the boy coughs up a vile clear liquid.

*hack*cough*hack* is heard from the Dark Grey haired boy. His Turquoise eyes frantically scan the room.

"Hello…" Kaien says

The Boy grabs a piece of paper & a pencil. He writes '_Kazamine Yato_' Yato hands the paper to Kaien.

"Well, Kazamine Yato, welcome to Cross Academy. Here is your Uniform. Zero will show you to your dorm room." Kaien hands Yato his day class uniform & Zero the paper with his room number. Zero groans before showing Yato into the hallway.

'_Does this kid even have a voice?_' Zero questions before showing Yato his room. Of Course Kaien just HAD to put the new student in here...with him.

"Well here's your room. You'll be sharing with me." Zero says before pulling Yato Kazamine in behind him. "That is your bed." Zero points at the bed closest to the window.

Yato just moves toward the bed, he pulls the desk chair next the bed & places his uniform on the chair. Yato then gets on the bed, even though wet from the rain. Yato pretty much falls asleep almost right away. Lucky him...

_'So he really doesn't have a voice. Or at least doesn't want to use it._' Zero says in his head before turning out the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the start of my new Fanfiction. If you'd be so kind to leave a Comment to tell me what you think about the start of this story. **_**Original Speech: I may or may not continue this story, depending if anyone leaves a comment saying if they do or don't want me to continue. This story does have a small plot written out. The Continuation of this story depends on the viewers opinions. Of course the chapters would be longer than this.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I edited the story a little & smoothed out some kinks in the story. Yay! I did some more work on the getting plot in place. (Read the chapter & you'll know why.) Oh here's a key for my typing. BOLD = English, **REGULAR = Japanese**, **_ITALICS = Thoughts/written information/Songs/Books, __**BOLD ITALICS **__**Original A/N speeches**_**. Hope that helps you guys understand my writing better. Oh almost forgot: ****Blue Rose Neko (guest)**** You read my mind before I put update Prologue up.**

**Yato: '**_All songs that Neko Rose-22 mentions are real & are on YouTube & are owned by Vocaloid, & the YouTuber that took the time to make the video/s._'

**More A/N: I don't own Yato's last name though. It's a fanloid last name of Len & Rin Kagamine. Also this is a little AU-ish, because it runs on what I think will happen in **_Blood of Olympus_**. Sorry if any of the PJO characters are OOC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

^Yato Kazamine's PV^

I woke up on the floor of the room. I get up & look out the clock 6 am. I must have had THE nightmare again. I grab my waterproof headphones & waterproof iPod. I turn on my iPod & select the _Alice Human Sacrifice_ mix on my iPod & put on my headphones. I turn the volume to about a quarter not to wake the silver haired boy. The silver haired awakes to find me listening to music. I try to find a piece of paper, since my voice is gone from screaming in the nightmare. Zero just pulls me to Kaien's office. Kaien hands me a form & I look it over. I stop around the Parents question.

Suddenly the door bangs open & a Male Teenager with Black hair & ghostly white skin enters _(Not Kaname Just Nico.)_ followed by another Male Teenager that's older than the first, with Brown almost Black hair with Sea Green eyes _(Still not Kaname just Percy Jackson)_. Both Teens are older than me & are American. A man in a wheelchair enters behind the two teens guarding the doors & goes to Kaien. I watch still shocked, as he rolls up next to my chair & hands Kaien a letter. '_Most likely in English I bet, because the older of the two teens is muttering something in English.'_ I turn my music off. Kaien's face just keeps getting more & more serious as he reads the letter, I wonder is it about me?

I think it is, because Kaien pulls back the School registration form into a folder of empty ones. The silver haired boy (Zero) has snuck off somewhere else. I cough accidentally & the Younger teen looks at me like '_Really!_' I just sink my head further into my fleece sweatshirt that I was wearing yesterday.

Kaien clears his throat & says in English "**Yato Kazamine really doesn't have a voice though.**"

'_I think I understand what jesters Kaien put out about me not really have a voice, all due to the Nightmares._' I shudder at thought

"**Still I want to adopt him though.**" The guy in the wheelchair says

"**I will let this one slide for today.**" Kaien says handing my Japanese license over to the wheelchair man.  
_'Oh. Crap…When did he get my…I'm going to America without much English & I can't talk!'_ My thought run wild… '_I think I'm about to…_'

I then puke on the other side of the chair which doesn't have a guy in a wheelchair.

"**What's with this one?**" Percy whispers to Nico.

My eyes shut & I suddenly pass out. I think I fell out of the chair, not on the wheelchair man's side though. I think...

"**Well it looks like you two of you, will carry him to the Airport.**" Chiron says to Percy & Nico as they pick me up & take me to the gate of the school gate & they place me in between them in the car. My headphones, music, & me.

"**You know he's is your half brother right?**" Percy whispers into Nico's ear.

"**Yeah I know, Percy. Don't rub it in. This one is just…**" Nico whispers back "**oh…well.**"

I suddenly scream, scaring the live daylights out of the two boys & wake from up the short nap. "Ichi…Ni…san…shi…go…roku…nana…hachi…kyu…jyu." I mutter '_Oh! Yes! Yes!_' my eyes light up with excitement. Nico & Percy are shocked to see me go from screaming to muttering 1-10 in Japanese.

"**Um what was that?**" Percy asks while the ringing in his ears to dissipate & his hearing comes back as we arrive at the airport. Percy cringes.

"**Me waking up from THE nightmare.**" I reply in English, my hand covers my mouth '_Oh, I spoke English._'

"**He…he spoke English with no effort or accent.**" Percy stutters

Xxx- Yato, Nico, Percy & Chiron board the Plane to New York. -xxX

"Nico you better stay awake & make sure this kid, doesn't sleep that much." Chiron says when we got seated.

I put my headphones back on, but don't turn them on till the flight attendant lady says we can. I then put them on my ears & begin to listen to my _Ievan Polkka_ Mix. I currently am listening to the SeeU version of the song. Percy falls asleep to the right of me. Nico glooms about in his thoughts.

* * *

^Nico De Angelo's PV^

My new half brother speaks Japanese, just great. His hair is a dark Grey; his eyes are just like mine: a dark brown-black color. He's is a native born in Japan, but his mom is from America. So he is American, just not a Native born American citizen. Yato was it? Yeah it is Yato. Well Yato has lightly tanned skin. I can see that he works out a lot, oh that will help him in the future. I think he's about 17 or so. Oh course I'm supposed to be this young right now. You know.

* * *

^Back to Yato Kazamine's PV^

Xxx-Some 14 or so hours later…-xxX

"**We are now arriving at the Long Island Airport.**" The flight attendant says of the speaker.

Oh I didn't sleep at all & Nico didn't either. "**Um…Should we wake him?**" I ask Nico

"**No. Just wait.**" Nico replies back

Percy snaps awake at the mention of his presence.

Xxx-Minor Time skip-xxX

As we got off the plane, Percy walks into me as if half asleep.

"**Oh, sorry.**" Percy

"**It's…Okay**" I mutter. My mind effulges with the images of the Nightmare from before leaving Japan; I fall to my knees.

"**Yato? Yato…**" Nico says touching me.

"**It burns… The spiders want to…Play.**" My voice sounds scary

"**Yato, what are you saying?**" Chiron asks me

"**My dream…spiders everywhere.**" I am shivering at the thought.

'_A child of Hades is afraid of spiders? That's a first!_' whiffs though Percy's thoughts.

"**Let's go before…**" I pass out. I feel Nico & Percy pick me up again. I moan as they take me though the force field of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

^Nico PV^

When Yato woke up again this time he didn't scream, but did fall out of the bed. Yato muttered something about putting a futon on that side of the bed; since the other side is against a wall.

"Baka Yato. **You are a real idiot.**" Yato mutters

"**You know I can hear you right?**" I ask

"**Yes, I know.**" He mutters back pacing while thinking.

* * *

^Back to Yato's PV^

_'Crap. The dream changed again. Now it's lightning & thunder.'_ I cringe at the thought & put on my new Camp Half-Blood T-shirt & walk out of the Hades cabin.

I almost get my head cut off by a demi-god girl.

"**Whoa… Stop Piper. He's a new demi-god.**" Percy says putting himself between me & Piper.

"**Piper are you trying to kill my new half-brother?**" Nico asks Piper

"**Uh…no?**" Piper says putting her sword down. "**Wait, when did Hades have a new kid?**"

"**17 years ago.**" I put in  
"**Where did he come from?**" Piper asks as we move toward the breakfast pavilion.

"**I was born & raised in Japan.**" I reply

"**Oh…**"Piper says going to sit down at the Aphrodite table. I follow Nico to the Hades table which is unoccupied at the moment. **(A/N: The Romans in the Prophecy went back to New Rome three months after the war with Gaea.)**

"**Yato, you'll begin sword training after breakfast.**" Nico says before a bang goes off under the table & a black mass appears.

_'Did I mention anything about me being able summon shadows? No I don't think I did so you welcome. I can't summon the dead, but I can shadow travel with my summoned shadow.'_

Someone laughs thinking it's someone else's prank.

"**I'm sorry. Forgot to mention that I can do that.**" I whisper to Nico

"**It's okay.**" Nico replies to me "**Sorry! My New Half-Brother is in training!**" Nico says with a somewhat loud voice.

I eat my toast & the shadow disappears when I finish the piece of toast. I get up & shadow travel to the Hades cabin. I need my music! It's the only thing that keeps me in one piece. Nico appears at the door shortly after I have started to listen to my _ERROR_ mix- the _Matsudappoiya_ version. As Nico enters I turn down the song.

"**What just happened out there?**" Nico asks

Tears well up in my eyes; I am useless in many ways I know this is my only place that I should fit in with. It's just…It's just so hard to understand why I was born. My life is what I shape it to be…Right?

"**I…I…I don't know.**" I reply after calming down a bit. I take off my headphones & turn my iPod off. "**I do not know really.**"

"**Well, Percy's going to help you train with a sword.**" Nico replies after thinking a little bit.

"**I'm not tried if you're wondering. I don't lose energy when shadow traveling. I actually gain energy.**" I say "**Plus I was in multiple Kendo clubs.**"

"**Oh… Japanese fencing?**" Nico asks as we get close to the sword arena

"**Correct. I was also in some archery clubs.**" I say right when Percy comes up to hand me my sword & armor.

Nico & Percy burst out laugh when they hear the part about archery.

"**What?**" I ask before I remember that Apollo kids are the ones that do archery. "**At the point when I was doing those clubs I hadn't started to summon shadows.**"

"**Still that is pretty funny.**" Percy says after calming down from laughing & hands me my sword & armor.

I put on the chest plate & strap in what I can while Nico ties the rest for me. I then take my sword. Wow that is much heavier than a bamboo sword from Kendo.

"**So Yato are you ready to begin?**" Percy asks me

"**I guess.**" I reply racking my brain with Kendo moves that I could use against Percy in a tight spot. As we began moving I looked for weak points in him armor. I found none. Percy is good, but not good enough. I block his sword move & swiftly pinpoint my sword against his armor. "I **believe that's One to Zero. Correct?**"

"**Yes that is correct.**" Percy says

Nico moves the score card to say Yato: 1 Percy: 0. "**Round Two?**" I ask

"**Sure.**" Nico says pulling out his Stygian iron sword. Shit. Even I knew what that sword can do. Oh well just more…another glowing light appears & a new sword is in my hand the metal unknown to me, but it's a midnight blue. The inscribed Japanese is: ガラスローズ or Glass Rose in English.

"Should we call it a day?" Percy says looking at my sword once more & shuddering.

"Yeah, I guess." Nico & I say at the same time.

End of Glass Rose- Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Wow Yato took an interesting turn in what I had envisioned him to be. It's so hard writing in 1****st**** person! I am too used to 3****rd**** person in **_Mage Academy_**. I think that I will move **_Glass Rose_** to the **_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_** section in the book tab. When I mean Rose I mean the Flower- Rose not the motion. Thanks for the continued support of **_Glass Rose_**. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of **_Glass Rose_**. *Cough*Yato isn't a romance person*cough* Neko Rose-22 logging out. Oh wait I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 2 PLEASE HELP!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

If you have not noticed it has taken me a while to get back to the one... Well that is just a Lie it has just taken a while to write the end of the story. I just got around to finishing it, yesterday.

Well I just found out that I am going to be on my school's Lego robotics team & they meet Monday afterschool till 4:30 o'clock and Thursday until 5 o'clock Sharp. So it will take long to type chapters with only three days of being on the bus for 45 minutes each.

First of all this week I was focused on writing a one-shot for the series: Dreamhouse Kings. Yes they do have a section on here at FanFiction.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Yato and the two new characters joining the book. The girl one has a one-shot being written right now.

**Warning:** Slight yaoi/boy x boy. Nothing 'M' rated. Just simple hugging and kissing!

**Yato:** Neko you should start the story now.

**Me:** How about I have you do it?

**Yato:** Fine… I hope you enjoy Neko Rose's Chapter 2 to Glass Rose. This starts out in my Point of View. And Neko...

**Me:** Yes?

**Yato: **What is up with first talking part?

**Me:** That's what my mind made me write. It isn't all my fault!

**Yato:** If you say so…

* * *

**Glass Rose- Chapter 2**

I woke up in my bed. Strange normally I would wake up on the floor, but then again the dream had not come to do its nightly plaguing of my sleep. For once I had gotten what people would call 'A good night's sleep.' I got up and put on the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that Nico had left for me. I grabbed my black fleece jacket that over five years old and still fits.

I head out of the Hades cabin. No one is up quite yet so I go back and grab my headphones, iPod, and Glass Rose for protection. I put on my headphones on and turn on my iPod and put on the Matryoshka mix. The one that pops up playing is the one by: Mikuo & Gumiya/Gumo. I walk around the beach; I pass some water and tree Nymphs who disappear as soon as they see me. I jog around the around the beach with some shoes and find Percy at a little spot that has a little overview of the lake. I try to go around Percy and not disturb him, but he hears me anyway.

"Oh… hi Yato." Percy says getting up from his spot

I pause my music and move my headphones to around my neck. "Hi Percy. What are you doing up so early?" I reply as Percy moves toward me

"Oh just wanted to watch the Sunrise." Percy replies standing next to me

"Really?" I ask starting to put on my headphones back on.

"Yeah." Percy replies sitting back down in his spot "The water makes the sunrise more beautiful."

"Oh!" I say and go back on the main path to continue walking, I un-pause the version by: Mikuo Zatsune and Zeito Shion.

As I walk along the lake I notice that Percy is right about the lake making the sunrise more beautiful. I end up turning around and finding Nico and Percy talking. I ignore them and continue walking to the pavilion. I don't notice that Percy and Nico had followed me back and heard me singing Matryoshka.

(**Note:** this is all Romanji- so it's what they are saying the song. If you look up Matryoshka on YouTube they are a lot of versions just start with Miku's and Gumi's + English subs. They wrote the original.)

(**Update:**I have now gone back and watched the video and Subbed the song the best I could. Any errors are my fault and the video being to fast, even with pausing.)

Kangae sugi no Messeiji (A message I've thought to much about)

Dare ni todoku kamo shiranai de (Maybe it'll reach somebody, but who can say?)

Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou (Certainly, I've always been this way,)

Tsugi hagi kurutta Matoryoshika (A patched up, crazy Matryoshka)

Zutsuu ga utau Pakkeiji (A package sung by a headache)

Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji (Time may pass, but the hands are at 4)

Daremo oshiete kurenai de (Don't tell anyone; not a single soul)

Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu (The world will turn upside down.)

Ah, waresou da (Ah, I feel broken apart)

Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite (Throw out all your memories, too)

Ahh, shiritai na (Ah, how I want to know,)

Fukaku made (all the way to the deep down...)

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai (um, well... If you please, dance more and more)

KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite (Kalinka? Malika? Just play the cord.)

Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? (What should I do about such feelings?)

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? (Can't you just tell me? Just a little?)

5-2-4 Kando ryoukou 5-2-4 (Loud and clear, 5-2-4)

Furoido? Keroido? Ken o tataite (Freud? Keloid? Just hit the key.)

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze (Everything, all's to be laughed at)

Sassato odore yo baka damari (Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness)

Tende youchi na te o tatakou (Clap your hands, not entirely childish,)

Waza to kurutta choushi de hora (and watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune)

Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii (Certainly, I don't care either way)

Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku (the warmth of the world is melting away)

Anata to watashi de Randebuu? Randebuu? (You and me Rendezvous? Rendezvous?)

Hora randebuu? (Rendezvous?)

Arama tondetta Abanchuuru (Oh, or out on a hopping Adventure?)

1,2,1,2 Ashidori yugande 1, 2 1, 2 (1, 2, 1, 2 with a crooked gait 1, 2, 1, 2)

Ah, hakisou da (Ah, I am ready to burst out,)

Watashi no zenbu uketomete (Ah, catch every part of me)

Ah, sono ryoute de (Ah, with both your hands)

Uketomete (catch me for me.)

Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto (um, well... Listen a little- it's something important)

KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette (Kalinka? Malika? Just pinch my cheek.)

Datte datte gaman dekinai no (It's just that I can't control myself)

Motto suteki na koto o shiyou (Should we do more fantastic things?)

Itai itai nante nakanaide (Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry)

Pareido? Mareido? Motto tataite (Parade? Marade? Just clap some more.)

Matte nante itte matte matte (Wait, you say, wait, wait)

Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni (Before we drop to just one...)

Anata to watashi de Randebuu? Randebuu? (You and me rendezvous? Rendezvous?)

Hora randebuu? (Rendezvous?)

Arama tondetta Abanchuuru? (Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?)

1,2,1,2 Ashidori yugande 1, 2 1, 2 (1,2,1,2 With a crooked gait 1,2 1,2)

Yoi tsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora (Down with a sickness? THIS IS SONG!)

Tsugi hagi kurutta Matoryoshika (See how today, I am still a patched up, crazy Matryoshka)

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai (If you please dance more and more,)

KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite (Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the cord.)

Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? (What should I do with such feelings?)

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? (Can't you tell me? Just a little?)

5-2-4 Kando ryoukou 5-2-4 (Loud and clear, 524)

Furoido? Keroido? Ken o tataite (Freud? Keloid? Just hit the key.)

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze (Everything all's to be laughed at.)

Sassato odotte inaku nare (Hurry up and dance no longer...)

Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta (Smooch smooch...)

Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta (Smooch smooch...)

I sing before entering the pavilion. I put up my headphones into my sweatshirt and shut off my iPod and sit down at the Hades table.

"That was some good singing Yato." Nico says almost scaring me out of my seat.

"What?" I ask noticing that they probably want the English version.

"What where you singing just now?'' Percy asks as Nico sits down

"Matryoshka." I reply as I start pulling Glass Rose out again

"Oh is that one of the ones you brought from Japan?" Percy asks

"Yes." I reply putting Glass Rose back up & begin to eat a piece of ham. It is really good and salted. Plus it is very juicy. Glass Rose has a golden metal , but it is stronger than Diamond & Stygian iron.

"So about the sword. What is written on it?" Nico asks before eating a piece of toast.

"Gurasu· rōzu or Glass Rose in English." I reply finishing my eggs

"Oh, that really cool. Normally the sword name is written in Ancient Greek like Percy's." Nico says

Percy brings out a pen and I stifle my laugh. Percy presses the cap and it transforms into a sword with a trident on the handle. Percy then presses a different button and the sword compress back down into a pen again.

"That's really cool." I say as a girl with crimson red hair rushes in. I hear a bell ring and she stops at our table.

"Percy, there's a new half-blood that has appeared. He looks like Jason, but isn't." She says taking a breath of air.

"Thank you Amber*, I will be right there." Percy says getting up and Nico and get up and follow Percy and Amber out. We find the boy at Chiron's building.

Amber, who is he?" I ask

"Trenton, the one I am talking about." Amber replies

"Oh." I reply, Trenton's blonde hair sticks up on his head as if defying gravity without using gel.

"So he's the one they found this morning." Percy says

Trenton approaches me. Suddenly thunder booms in the sky, I cringe as lighting flashes. I drop to the ground, and then the sky suddenly clears. I think he is a son of Zeus.

"Are you all right?" Trenton asks reaching out his hand to me. I reach out and grab his hand. I feel like my hand has static electricity running up my arm.

"Now I am." I reply as Trenton pulls me up.

"Yato, what just happened?" Percy asks looking at me.

"I don't like thunder storms that much." I reply

"That doesn't make much sense." Trenton says he hasn't released my hand yet. I think I am blushing because my cheeks are warm.

"Trenton would you release my hand?" I ask

"Oh... sorry." Trenton blushes and let go of my hand and just stands next to me.

"I have to get back to wielding with Leo." Amber says, I just now notice little burns along her hands. She leaves and a bell jingles again. Her crimson hair flashes by.

"So want to start training with Glass Rose?" Percy asks

"Sure why not, first shouldn't we get to know Trenton first?" I reply

"That's fine." Trenton says as we start walking toward the sword arena.

"Trenton, where are you from?" I ask

"Malibu, Montana, though we moved to New York last year. My nickname is Masquerade." Trenton replies

"Do you have a step-parent?" Percy asks

"Step-mom. My birth mother decided that she was bi after my real father left. She fell in love with Kat my step-mom." Trenton replies

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask pulling out Glass Rose and looking at it.

"No, though I have a lot of cousins." Trenton replies as we enter the arena, "Yato, you are guy right?"

"Yes, I am. Why is it always the hair that makes everyone think that I am a flat-chest-ed girl?" I reply my headphones and iPod on a bleacher seat.

"I was just checking that's all." Trenton says ducking his head in shame.

"It's okay." I reply taking my sword and approach the fighting ring. I put on my armor on my way down. Glass Rose's golden metal gleams as I enter the arena's ring.

Percy raises his sword "Ready?"

"Sure." I reply bringing Glass Rose forward and begin the math. Our blades clash and inflict no damage that at least I can see. About a half hour or so later Percy breaks and pants. Well I am barely scratched and un-exhausted, yet it takes a good hour or so of dancing to music to make me tired. I am still sweating "Trenton, do you want to try?"

"No, thanks." Trenton says "But would you show me to the Zeus cabin?"

"Uh..." I think I'm blushing "...Sure..." I reply getting Glass Rose to collapses into the compatible Gold Rose it stays in until I hit the button. My Sword is a lot like Percy's except it turns into a rose instead of an ink pen.

"So Yato, who is your Godly parent?" Trenton asks

"Hades." I reply "Here we are." We stand outside of Zeus's cabin.

"Well that's nice." Trenton says

"Dinner is at six in the mess hall." I say, before Trenton pulls me into a hug. "Umm..."

"Sorry." Trenton replies almost releasing the hug.

"No, it's okay. It has just been a while since I have had a hug from someone." I reply hugging Trenton back "can I call you Trent?"

"Yea that's fine…" Trent says slightly pulling me in the Zeus cabin.

I can't even notice that Percy and Nico are watching Trenton and I.

"Trent... what are you doing?" I ask as he pulls me into the room.

"Well I just wanted to know which bed is mine." Trenton replies

"Oh." I reply blushing "That one I believe would be Jason's" I point to the one labeled Jason's bed. "So any bed, but Jason's is you're to choose from."

"Thanks." Trent says and I leave to go back to my cabin which is right next to Trent's.

I enter my cabin and my blush has calmed down. I put my headphones on and resume the Matryoshka song and begin thinking about what just happened. That really was...

Well... I just don't know how to explain what just happened. Well let's see here... Trenton hugged me and I hugged back... I am not used to guys hugging me. That is it; I am not used to guys hugging me. I pause my music and put on my sweatshirt on my bed and go to the mess hall for dinner, I grab some Sushi rolls and chopsticks. I put half of the Sushi rolls in the offering fire and go sit down at the table with Nico.

"Itadakimasu**." I say breaking my chopsticks and begin eating the sushi which was slightly dripped in soy sauce and the seaweed wrap is slightly salted.

"Yato. What do think of Trenton?" Percy asks

I swallow my Sushi "I think that he is very nice." I grasp my last piece of Sushi and begin eating my last piece of sushi. I swallow before Percy or Nico could possibly make me spit it up. "Why?"

"Just curious." Percy replies as if I didn't answer truthfully.

"So?" I say putting my empty plate away and head out for an evening walk. The sun is starting to set when I start walking. I have my sweatshirt, iPod, and headphones. I put on the 8BIT shuffle, 8BIT is just the Background of Vocaloid/Utauloids song with a tech-y noise.

I wander through the archery or at least the outskirts so I don't get hurt. I walk past the mess hall again and see Trenton had just finished his dinner and seemed to have spotted me. It must have been my unnatural Grey hair that is common in Animes***. He starts to jog over to me.

"Yato." Trent says when he catches up to me at the lake

"Yes Masquerade?" I ask remembering his original nickname.

"I just wanted to walk with you.' Trenton replies cringing from hearing his nickname or something like that...

Percy and Nico appear shortly after Trenton and I begin walking.

"Yato and Trenton we are going to take you on a Quest with us for field training." Percy says after tapping my shoulder.

"Oh sure." I reply

"Okay." Trenton says after I do.

"Well we should get going." Percy says leading us to the Camp Stables and get on to Pegasus-s. I've never been on a Pegasus before, so I hope i don't do something embarrassing.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

In use of showing notes (*) will be used, they will also have their own section which will be call Extra Notes & Japanese-to-English translations. In further chapters of this story they will be put before the End Author's Note. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter two.

**Extra Notes & Japanese-to-English translations:**

*Amber is the first of the 'Rose- project' I just haven't finished her one-shot yet or put it up yet. The one-shot explains some about her background and such.

**Itadakimasu- means 'I receive'. It is normally said before eating a snack or meal, followed by the breaking of chopsticks. It is very similar to saying God's prayer before eating on thanksgiving.

***Anime- is the Japanese version of Animated television shows. Hence the term name. Animes are produced after a manga gets popular enough selling wise. Such as _Bleach_, _Naruto_, etc.

**Me:** Yato please do the review reminder.

**Yato: **Why should I? I'm tired.

**Me:** I'll have Trenton send up a storm…*grins evilly*

**Yato:** Fine. *Grabs Trenton* Trent you do it.

**Trenton:** *Hugs Yato* Review! I promise Yato won't get killed!

**Yato:** You better… *Pulls Trenton off to somewhere…*

**Me:** Oh boy… Review! *Runs off to go find Trenton and Yato*


	4. Chapter 2- Amber Extension

**Author's Note:**

So first of all _The Blood of Olympus_ has been released in stores and I just happen to own it. Anyway this is the _Sliver Rose One-shot_ I just wanted to help you guys by posting this so you know more about Amber. I hope you enjoy reading this extension on _Glass Rose_.

First off this is written to start three month Before _Glass Rose_. This is a different OC character. It's a girl; her godly parent is different from Yato's. This starts out in her PV (Point of View). Hope you enjoy my work.

**Silver Rose- One-shot that goes with Glass Rose Chapter 3**

I don't know what to say. I never met my _father_, except for this leather choker collar with a metal bell on it. My mother died when I was twelve. When she died none of her family members would take me in so I was put in an orphanage. When I did get adopted, the lady was a fake. Her whole family was fake. They acted so sweet during the adoption process and home viewing, but as soon as I was legally put into this woman's car she turned evil.

She dropped me in the middle of a forest in the middle of New York and told me to fend for myself. I didn't really care, I found a field in it and followed the field till I heard voices. My crimson red hair didn't really blend with the wheat; nor does my fiery red eyes.

"Wait up Hazel..." says a male voice. I crouch further towards the ground.

"You should walk faster then." replied the girl called Hazel. She starts to walk towards me, as if sensing my presence or something. "I can sense metal." Hazel mutters as I black out as she pulls forth the 'metal'.

…

I wake up inside an infirmary-like place. I immediately feel for my choker. Good... It's still here and the silver bell as well.

"What's your name?" asks a blonde haired boy scaring me out of my daze.

"Amber." I cough after speaking. Yes I was named after fossilized tree sap. The reason my mom named me Amber was for my eyes looking like Amber crystals. Though now a days my eyes look like crimson red blood for my eye color as if I had been born Albino.

"Which of your parents did you not know?" He asks

"Father." I calmly reply. The boy mutters something about Ares or Hephaestus. I think he narrowed it down from the choker collar and the silver bell.

"I'll be right back so don't move." He says before walking towards the exit of the infirmary.

"My mom worked in a metal shop before she died." I say right before he leaves

"Oh... well I have to tell Chiron something." He says and exits the infirmary.

_Oh well at least here doesn't have too many adults,_ I mutter in my head.

**Leo's Point of View**

As I walk from the infirmary I see Hazel walk up to me.

"How is she?" Hazel asks

"She's fine. I believe that she is a daughter of Hephaestus, my group." I reply

"Yes, I know. Now just go tell Chiron." Hazel says to me before going off somewhere

"Yes, I will." I go towards Chiron's office.

"So Leo, who's the girl's Godly parent?"Chiron asks

"Hephaestus, like me." I reply

"I get that. Her name?" Chiron asks

"Amber. She's got a leather choker collar with a silver bell. She was found near the strawberry field by Hazel's power." I reply giving him an overview of Amber.

"Okay. So we will give Amber her own bunk in Cabin Nine." Chiron says to me

"Okay then."I say before leaving Chiron's Office. I walk back to the infirmary where Amber is. When I enter She has already fallen asleep again. "Wake up Amber."

**Back to Amber's Point of View**

"Wake up Amber." The blonde says, I yawn and stretch my arms. "We have determined your demi-god cabin. I am Leo by the way." Leo helps me get up off the infirmary bed.

"Demi-god?" I ask, _Does this relate to my ADHD? Maybe this is why the Greek section of the museums always calls to me._ My mind mutters

"Yes half-human, half-god. Greek god." Leo replies taking me towards a metal covered cabin. "You are a daughter of Hephaestus, a rare occurrence. Most of his kids are boys like me."

"Oh." I reply as he enters the cabin

"Hephaestus cabin assemble!" Leo says in the intercom system "I repeat: Hephaestus cabin assemble! We have a new member!"

A bunch of bunk beds disappear into the wall and about ten more boys appear from where the bunk beds were.

"Okay." A guy that is about twenty or so says "Is this, what dad brought us?"

"Yes, Jake this is Amber the daughter of Hephaestus. She is thirteen." Leo replies

"Um... Hi?" I stutter out, a little more than frightened.

"Well Leo you are in charge of training her." Jake says to Leo. My bell rings and glows crimson. _Not again dang it!_ Thankfully my bell light goes out.

"What was that?" Leo asks me

"My bell light." I reply calmly

"Oh okay, come on." Leo says pulling me over to his bunk labeled 1-A. He presses a few buttons and the bed moves back and he pulls me down the stairs.

I had finally started to process the smell of grease and oil. The metal around me makes me want to build something... but build what exactly?

"Amber... Amber... Amber?" Leo waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Yes?... oh... sorry... I spaced out." I try to smile and pay attention.

"Well anyway... This is my part of the cabin underground workshop. You will get your own underground workshop. You will tools, you get the point." Leo continues starting to walk around his workshop and I follow him. "How much experience do you have with metal?"

"A little bit of wielding, smelting, and bending." I continue to look around at all the gears... this one thing catches my eyes and I start to walk over to it.

"Oh that's just Featsus." Leo says seeing to where I am walking over to.

"Oh... continue then." I begin twirling my bell with my hand

"How much do you know about glass work?" Leo asks while pulling something out of his greasy lab coat. It is crimson red marble "Here" He hands me the marble that matches my crimson hair.

"Err... Thanks..." I grasp the marble in my palm, it looks like blood. "I don't have much experience with Glass work."

"Then we will work on that first after your tour of camp." Leo starts to walk up the stairs toward the upper part of the cabin I follow shortly behind him. "We will start over by the archery area."

"Okay." I reply following him towards the archery area. Leo's golden blonde hair glows in the sunset composed of fiery reds, oranges, cotton candy-like pinks and purples. The golden glow is a little bright for me so I put my hand on my forehead to try to block out the light.

Leo starts talking to an Apollo kid. Will I believe... Leo starts to wave me over, but I'm starting to feel dizzy. I think I will...

...

I wake up in the infirmary again... I am hungry. I attempt to get up, but my legs feel like jell-o. A boy about my age that isn't Leo gets up and walks toward me.

"Who are you?" My voice is dry and cracks as I try not to make my voice quiver in fear.

"It is okay Amber... I am Kaito Takumi. Yes I am from Japan... if you were wondering." Kaito answers and moves forward into the light so I can see him. He has dark purple-black hair and purple-blue eyes.

"How long have I fainted?" I start twisting my crimson red hair. I look like a harvest collection for fall.

"About an hour or so..." Kaito begins to move towards the door "I will be leaving now." and he disappears my field of vision.

I get up from the bed that was comfortable in its own way. My necklace turns on and infuses the room with its crimson light. I exit and head out towards cabin 9- Hephaestus. I quietly open the door. Leo is standing in the door waiting for me like a dog or more detailed like a guard dog waiting for its master.

"Ah... you made it back." Leo says when he spots me in the doorway.

"Yes which bunk is mine?" I ask while shutting the door more quietly and walk towards the inner part of the room.

"Bunk 7-A. Jared recently moved to the roman camp. So it's empty." Leo points to the bunk labeled 7-A.

"Okay." I reply and walk towards the bunk and sit on it. "Is it safe to sleep on?"

"Yes... If you want to see the workspace you just press that button above your head."

"Okay." I pull the blanket over myself and fall asleep, I don't even hear Leo's word as I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning my bed head has set in and my hair looks like one of those 80s' afros. Leo looks at my hair he almost busts out laughing.

"Do you need a brush?" He continues to stare at my hair.

"Yes I do." I reply staring at a piece of metal that's showing my refection. I start hand comb my hair, but Leo hand me a thick bristle brush. "Thanks." I begin to comb my hair with the brush; I can feel the rats start to disappear.

"It is fine." Leo begins to walk out of the cabin, "I'll show you where the mess hall is."

"Okay." I follow him out while braiding my hair which is pretty much straight and hair and wrap a small piece of leather to hold the braid in-place at the bottom of the braid.

"Here we are." Leo says pointing at a pavilion full of kids, food and... centaurs? "This is our table." Leo point at a table that is clearly the Hephaestus table. There is metal everywhere on the table and blueprints for various objects and modification to catapult and things I can't even tell what they are or what they do.

Leo then pulls me to the long table with lots of food. "When you're done picking your food, you'll pour half off it into the ceremonial fire and tell your dad hi." Leo says

"Uh-huh." I start to pick some bacon, eggs and sausage. I then walk over to the ceremonial fire pit. "Hi dad." I whisper and walk back to my seat.

The sausage is real good it is slightly spicy, but sweet as well. The bacon isn't to crispy or to fatty so it is just right and the eggs scrambled with salt sprinkled on them.

"Amber you will be our cabin's messenger since you're the newest member. Plus I believe you will be a fast runner." Leo says after eating some eggs.

"Fine." I curl my braid.

That is how my new life as a Demi-god started.

**~End**

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed Amber's one-shot. Please review. Chapter 3 is on its way very soon. I am on fall break so I have more time to write. ~Desu


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Okay, let us just that I am on fall break and am down with some allergies which are more like the standard cold, but a lot worse. So I finished reading _The Blood of Olympus_ and Rick seemed to smack my face with a new OTP. Will x Nico. And Percy reaction to Nico confessing to him, but telling Percy he isn't his type. So awesome! Point of View: about 5 different changes in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own: Yato Kazamine, Trenton, and Amber, Yato's sword: Glass Rose. Any Vocaloid Music used is not mine it's owned by Vocaloid; any Vocaloid related singers are their own. I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does who created the awesomeness known as Nico di Angelo.

**Warning: **Spoilers to the end of _The Blood of Olympus_. Slight Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash.

**Pairings: **Slight Percico, Yato x Trenton, future Percabeth, future Solacico (Or however you spell Will x Nico)

* * *

**Glass Rose- Chapter 3**

(_Starts in Yato's Point of View_)

The wind rushed at my face as I cling to Trenton's back. The hilly grassland below us is very gorgeous. The mountains that we had past were still snow capped. When we had gone over the Dakotas' the sunflower fields were simply spectacular. All of the scenery was stunning, pricelessly stunning and when we landed near Arizona for a break, I stretched my legs out. I was so tried that I passed out on the ground and Trenton had to carry me to the hotel.

^-^ _Trenton's Point of View_ ^-^

During the time that we flew to Arizona Yato clung to my chest hugging from behind me. I was blushing for the whole ride there and oh how the gearing up till we landed in Arizona and we were able to stretch out our legs and then Yato passed out from sheer exhaustion. I then got the privilege of carrying Yato into the hotel and set him on his bed. I kissed his forehead lightly so he wouldn't wake up if he was a light sleeper or not. We had stayed in a two room, two queen bed hotel room that had adjoining doors.

|*| _Back to Yato's Point of View_ |*|

When I woke up in the morning, it is almost sunrise and Trenton is still sleeping so I go and look out the window towards the rising sun, in which the sky has lit up in cherry reds, fiery oranges, drops of golden yellow-orange. The pinks had already exploded in the sky by the time Trenton had awoken from his slumber.

"You haven't been up long have you?" Trenton asks which is followed by a yawn and he stretches his arms.

"No, but your hair is all poufy." I giggle when he moves over to the mirror, to see his hair which sticks out like the American scientist Einstein or the mad scientist Frankenstein's creation.

"Oh." Trenton blushes while staring into the mirror.

Someone then knocks on the door; I think it is Percy or Nico, "Who is it?" I ask

"Percy. We will be heading out in five minutes, get ready to go." Percy says right though the door.

"Okay, thanks then," I then begin getting ready in the bathroom to give Trenton some privacy. Once I finish getting dressed I don't open the door. "Trent… are you finished getting dressed?"

"Yeah you can come out now." Trenton replies

"Okay." I then open the door to see Trenton in a fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. "Well shall we go find Nico and Percy then?"

"Yeah I guess." Trenton replies and exits the door behind me after I grabbed my small black storage bag that has my iPod, headphones, and my sword. We then find Percy and Nico near the Pegasi.

"So you are ready then?" Percy asks

"Yeah we are." Trenton and I reply.

I get onto the Pegasi named Jewel behind Trenton. I put on my headphones and turn on my iPod. I put on the PONPONPON- by Kanzentaicell song.

(**Note:** Yato's thoughts during the song are put in italics.)

ano kousaten de minna ga moshi SUKIPPU wo shite (If all of went skipping across that crossing,)

_If I were to take the chance with confessing to Trenton, would he be disgusted?_

moshi ano machi no mannaka de to wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara (If we stood holding hands in the center of that town and looked up at that sky,)

_If I truly trust Trenton then if he doesn't like me it won't hurt as much right?_

moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de CHANSU ga tsuka mitai no nara (If you want to take a chance somewhere in that city,)

_If I do truly trust Trenton then he will give me chance, right?_

mada naku no niwa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya (Then it's still too early to cry—all you can do is keep moving forward, no, no.)

_When I do, if I do tell Trenton my feelings which have just bloomed overnight, will I be greeted with the same amount of Love in return or more?_

PON PON dashite shimaeba ii no (PON PON*, It's okay for it to come gushing out.)

_If I were to confess right out in front of Trenton, how would he react?_

zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho (If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?)

_Well if I never do, the feeling will turn into lust and jealously, especially if he starts dating a girl when we get back to camp. _

HEADPHONE kakete RIZUMU ni nosete (I put my headphones on and get lost in the rhythm,)

_My headphones are my sense of security from the rest of the world, but Trenton he is the only thing that majorly effects me. _

WEI WEI akete atashi no michi wo (And my own path opens up with a way-way!)

_If or when I do confess it opens new paths of possibilities for my future._

PON PON susumu iroiro na koto (PON PON, All the things bursting and charging ahead. Are they showing up so fast?

_My feelings for Trenton are most likely hormonal, but the increased beating of my heat that, must be a sign of feelings, right?_  
dondon kiiteru anata no kimochi (Your feelings?)

_The feelings can be contained, but yearning and envy do follow not far behind. _

poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare (Poi-Poi, who's the bad one to throw them away?)

_If I were to reject them would it hurt? Would my heart become lonely?_  
sou sou ii ko ARE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY (Right, right, you're a good kid, ah you make me happy.)

_I should not hold them in; I should confess when we get to the roman camp or when we get back to Camp Half-Blood._

Trenton taps my shoulder and I then paused my thoughts and the music. "Yes?" I ask

"Well you were just being so quite back there I didn't know if you were asleep or not." Trenton replies continuing to look in front of the Pegasus.

"Okay then." I reply and turn my music back on.

~-~ _On Blackjack- Nico's Point of View_ (3rd person) ~-~

(**Note:** The follow Italics are cited from _The Blood of Olympus_ chapter LVI.)

Nico suddenly had thoughts back to the war with Gaia.

'_At dawn he was still awake when someone rapped at the door._

_He turned, registering a face with blond hair and for a spilt second he thought it was Will Solace. When Nico realized it was Jason, he was disappointed. Then he felt angry with himself for feeling that way._

_He hadn't talked to Will since the battle. The Apollo kids had been too busy with the injured. Besides Will probably blamed Nico for what happened to Octavian. Why wouldn't he? Nico basically permitted… whatever that was. Murder by consensus. A gruesome suicide. By now Will Solace realized just how creepy and revolting Nico di Angelo was. Of course, Nico didn't care what he thought. But still…_

…

Then Nico shifted a little further ahead in the memory.

"_Personally," Nico said, "I could do without prophecies or quests for a while."_

"_You've got a point." He straightened his glasses. "Look, Nico, the reason I wanted to talk to you… I know you said back at the Auster's palace. I know you already turned down a place at Camp Jupiter. I—I can't probably change your mind about leaving Camp Half-Blood, but I have to—"_

"_I'm staying."_

_Jason blinked. "What?"_

"_At Camp Half-Blood. The Hades cabin needs a head counselor. Have you seen the décor? It's disgusting. I'll have to remodel. And someone needs to do the burial rites properly, since demigods insist on dying heroically."_

"_That's—that's Fantastic! Dude!" Jason opened his arms for a hug, then froze. "Right. No touching. Sorry."_

_Nico grunted. "I suppose we can make an exception."_

_Jason squeezed so hard Nico thought that his ribs would crack._

"_Oh, man." Jason said. "Wait till I tell Piper. Hey, since I am alone in my cabin too, you and I can share a table at the dining hall. We can team up for capture the flag and sing-along contests and—"_

"_Are you trying to scare me away?"_

"_Sorry. Sorry. Whatever you say, Nico. I'm just glad."_

_The funny thing was, Nico believed him._

_Nico happened to glace toward the Cabins and saw someone waving at him. Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to ground at his feet like You. Here. Now._

"_Jason." Nico said, "would you excuse me?"_

"_So Where were you?" Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon's shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably not standard in Hospital protocol._

"_What do you mean?" Nico asked._

"_I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don't come by. You don't offer help."_

"_I… what? Why would you what a son of Hades in the same room as the people you're trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?"_

"_You can't help a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How's it going, Will? You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"_

"_What… my face?"_

_The words didn't make since together: Friendly face. Nico di Angelo._

"_You're so dense," Will noted. "I hope you got over the nonsense of leaving Camp Half-Blood."_

"_I—yeah. I did. I mean I'm staying."_

"_Good. So you may be dense, but you're not an idiot."_

"_How can you even talk to me like that? Don't you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and—"_

"_Right now you can't even summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo," Will said. "I told you no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now."_

_Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. "Three days? I—I suppose that would be okay."_

"_Good. Now—"_

_A loud whoop! Cut though the air._

_Over by the hearth in the center of the Common, Percy was grinning at something that Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm._

"_I'll be right back," Nico told Will. "Promise on the Styx and everything."_

_He walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who were both still grinning like crazy._

"_Hey, man," Percy said. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."_

"_We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth explained, "here in New York. And after graduation—"_

"_College in New Rome!" Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafés, enjoying California—"_

"_And after that…" Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "Well Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like."_

"_That's great," Nico said. He was a little surprised to find that he meant it. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."_

"_Awesome!" Percy said._

_Nico studied his face—his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson just seemed like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on. _

"_So," Nico said, "since we're going to be spending a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."_

_Percy's smile wavered. "What do you mean?"_

"_For a long time," Nico said, "I've had crush on you. I just wanted you to know."_

_Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. "You—"_

"_Yeah," Nico said." You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."_

"_You," Percy said. "So you mean—"_

"_Right."_

_Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

"_Wait," Percy said. "So you mean—"_

"_Right," Nico said again. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute, but you're not my type."_

"_I'm not your type… Wait. So—"_

"_See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."_

_She raised her hand for a high five._

_Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting._'

Nico thought about that for a while. Why had Percy gone on this quest if he should be in High school learning with Annabeth?

|*| _Back to Yato's Point of View_ |*|

When the Pegasi finally slowed down and stopped in California… they weren't at the Roman Camp yet, so why had they stopped all of the sudden?

"Nico, why did we stop?" Trenton asks

"We needed to give the Pegasi a break so they can sleep." Nico replied, but there was obviously something wrong with Nico, his mood was completely off as if he was in his own little world.

"Okay then." Trenton muttered towards Nico's direction.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what did you this of this chapter? I still do not feel the vibe to continue this story, it isn't completely my fault. I just don't sense much creativity for the story, but I will try to continue. I might end up writing a Will x Nico story using Nico's memory scene to start it. Any way I have figured out how the next chapter shall go, if I feel like writing it.

**Extra Notes and Japanese to English translations:**

*ponpon is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the clapping sound.


End file.
